


Daring To Soar.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has grown tired of being tethered and now is finally willing to soar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring To Soar.

**Title:** **Daring To Soar.**

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **) prompt challenge 4** **16: Past.**

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Severus has grown tired of being tethered and now is finally willing to soar...  
  **  
 ** ** ** ** **A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ********** Now you can download this story on **PDF format** at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=336&key=PEKELEKEe9c34e636f07c7bbd684fce911ae9c05)**

 

**Daring To Soar.  
**  
  
Severus surveys the empty room, grieving the life he's abandoning:  years of spying.  Teaching.  Albus' portrait...  Why does his need to leave feel like a betrayal?

The war is finally over and he's ready to embrace a better, brighter future despite his heart's anxious reminders that he's never risked it successfully.  That his past dreams of love have been foolish.  Reckless.  Dangerous.

“You could always stay.  We could make it work, Severus.  I know how safe you feel at Hogwarts.”  Harry whispers, kissing his shoulder gently.

“No.  I want to stop seeking safety, Harry.  It's time I dare to... soar.”

 

 


End file.
